


you and i (and them)

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, happy bday kirumi!!, if that's how you want to perceive it, the irumatsu is also minor but v shippy, theres minor saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: “You’re going to need to wear something,” Kokichi said like it wasn’t the most obvious thing of them all. “Something good! Maybe Shirogane-chan can make you something….”“How do you know that I don’t already have something good to wear?” Maki asked defensively.“I’ve seen what’s in there, Harukawa-chan. And let me say, I have nightmares,” Kokichi told her, looking her dead in the eyes. “One would think that after being in the closet for so long you’d have a better taste in fashion.”“Brat!” she hissed, lunging for him. Kokichi very narrowly escaped her dangerous hands.“This is going to be a disaster,” Shuichi mumbled, pressing his palm against his forehead..Everyone wants to throw Kirumi something special for her birthday. Kokichi has an idea, but it involves Maki. Shuichi helps.[Happy Birthday Kirumi!]





	you and i (and them)

Maki Harukawa wasn’t the most amiable person on the planet. Admittedly, that was a bit of an understatement, but just because she wasn’t the next Kaito Momota didn’t mean that she didn’t have a soft spot for the people who she deemed worthy enough to care about. Kirumi Toujou, of course, was among those people.

What wasn’t there to appreciate? Kirumi was the epitome of grace in all aspects. Not even Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin, could ignore the way that her heart skipped a beat whenever Kirumi entered a room. It wasn’t because she was in love; it was because she was nervous. Her heart was merely playing tricks on her.

Yeah. That was most definitely it.

Now, what would someone like Maki do on a day like today? No one knew. Especially not Maki herself.

This was most likely why Maki found herself in the dining hall along with all of the other students at seven in the morning—all except Kirumi. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone, though. Who would plan a birthday party in front of the person whose party was being planned?

“Alright!” Kaede stood atop of the table, looking down on everyone. It wasn’t condescending, though—not like Kokichi did. It was somehow both kind and assertive at the same time. Only Kaede Akamatsu could full off such a feat. “I’m sure you all know why you’re here today. It’s the lovely Kirumi Toujou’s birthday, and we all need to decide what to do for her!”

“Let’s get someone to fuck her!” Miu suggested. “She’s always so busy dusting the fuckin’ place. I bet she hardly ever gets some. So, which of you single fuckers wants to get down with Mom tonight?”

“Iruma-san, I love you,” Kaede told her, “but now is really not the time.” Miu looked more than a little disappointed, but gave Kaede a nod anyway.

“Oh!” Tsumugi spoke up, raising her index finger in thought. “Why don’t we make her a full three course meal for dinner? You see, I saw it in this manga once, and the prota—”

“We get it,” Ryouma interrupted abruptly. Tsumugi let out a sigh, but didn’t say anything more.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Kaede praised. “But, just food isn’t going to cut it, I don’t think. Toujou-san works incredibly hard every single day to tend to all of our needs. This birthday needs to be the best birthday that any of you have ever planned!”

“Why don’t we just tie Harukawa-san up in a bow and send her off to Toujou-san?” Rantarou joked, his casual smile apparent on his face. “I’m sure she’d love that present.”

“What does that mean?” Maki demanded, bristling. She didn’t have time for the petty teasing of the others—today was too important for something like that.

“Calm down, Harumaki,” Kaito requested, giving her an awkward smile and thumbs up. “He’s just sayin’ that you and Toujou-san are really friendly with each other is all.”

Maki narrowed her eyes down at Kaito. “What does that mean?”

“Okay, okay,” Kaede intervened. “It’s not a big deal! Alright, let’s get back to the planning, shall we?”

Maki didn’t want to back down, but she did, anyway. Kaede was right, after all. Kirumi’s birthday was more important than whatever those idiots were getting at.

“I mean….” Himiko began. “I could always do a magic show for her! It’s pretty short notice, though, so I’ll need a lot of help. And, it won’t be one of my best shows. I hope that she won’t mind….”

“I’m sure she won’t!” Tenko assured her. “Toujou-san is a lovely lady, so I’m sure that she’ll recognize your effort! She’s a lot like a mom, actually. And you know the thing about moms is that they’ll love anything you do for them.”

Kaede laughed. “That is true. Alright, so let’s split into teams, shall we? Half of us will be in the kitchen and the other half will be helping Yumeno-san with her magic show. Does that sound good?” There were murmurs of agreement from everyone—except for one person.

Kokichi scoffed, making his presence known. “Seriously? You guys suck at party planning.”

“Well, do you happen to have any better idea?” Kiibo asked, raising an eyebrow. “If you do not, then—”

“Of course I do,” Kokichi interrupted, cracking his knuckles. His signature grin was plastered onto his face. “In fact, my idea is better than all of your ideas combined.”

It was in that moment that Maki knew that this was not going to end well.

Kaede raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well, then. Go ahead, Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi grinned at all of them. “It’s like what Amami-chan said, actually! His idea was actually good. Or maybe that’s a lie? Maybe his idea was the worst of them all? I’d say it’s they’re equal possibilities.”

“Thanks,” Rantarou deadpanned, although there was an amused look in his eyes.

“Anyways,” Kokichi continued, a playful light in his eyes. “Toujou-chan is a maid, right? Her life’s probably been super bland…. So, why don’t we spice things up? Birthdays are can be romantic, too. In fact, birthdays are supposed to be romantic when you have a partner.” Kokichi pointed to Maki. “So, why don’t we make it romantic for our lovely mother?”

There was a moment of silence. And then Maki finally grit ou, “I don’t know what you mean, but stop it. I don’t like this joke.”

“I don’t think he’s joking, Harukawa-san,” Kaede explained, giving her a light smile. “And, I think it’s a pretty good idea. I don’t mean to confront you or anything, but don’t you think that you and Toujou-san have been dancing around your feelings for a little too long?”

Maki could feel the room around her getting smaller. She needed to turn to someone—anyone. She looked at Shuichi desperately, who hadn’t said anything the entire time. “Saihara-kun,” she commanded, but the desperation in her voice was obvious, “tell them that they’re wrong.”

Shuichi gave her a sad smile. “Harukawa-san…. I know for a fact that Toujou-san likes you. A lot. Don’t you think it’d be worth a shot? Imagine asking her out with a beautiful bouquet, and then a date afterwards. Don’t… don’t you think that Toujou-san deserves an evening like that?”

“We all know that you like each other,” Ryouma spoke up. “It seems that you two are the only ones who haven’t.” Leave it to Ryouma to give her the blunt truth.

“She does deserve that,” Maki admitted, “but with someone that she loves. No offense to any of you, but none of you can be sure that she has any feelings towards me at all.”

“Saihara-chan’s the Ultimate Detective, though,” Kokichi pointed out, giving her that infuriating smile. “Well, Harukawa-chan? Don’t you want to romance your beloved?”

All of them were staring at her. Fourteen pairs of eyes gazed her way.

“Fine,” Maki relented, pretending not to like the idea as much as she truly did. “Let’s just go and give Toujou-san her birthday.”

“Yeah!” Kaito cheered. “And, it’ll all work out. They can eat the food that you guys makes while watching Yumeno-san’s magic show!”

“Great!” Kaede said happily. “Operation: Give Mom The Best Birthday She’s Ever Had is a go!”

* * *

Kirumi Toujou did not expect a single thing to come out of today. It was her who was in charge of remembering things when the others could not—it was her who took care of every single one of them to the best of her ability. They most likely would remember the day of her birth. She had rattled it off late at night to Kaede and Maki a few months ago when they were all relaxing (even for only a few minutes) together. Neither of them typically gossipped. There was no way that anyone would remember her inferior birthday.

So, she went about the day as she usually would. She tidied their rooms, she restocked all that needed restocking, she checked to see if anyone had left a list of things for her to get them—but, surprisingly, no one had. That was strange. At least one of them always needed something. Especially Kokichi and Angie. They were always particularly demanding.

Maki, however… she almost never asked for anything. She was the type to go and get it herself. Kirumi appreciated that more than anything about her, but she would still constantly attempt to do things for her. It didn’t feel write to do things for the others and not Maki. Then again, Maki didn’t truly need her help. She was beyond capable on her own.

Maki…. She shouldn’t dwell on Maki for too long. She always distracted Kirumi from her work—not that it was always a bad thing. Sometimes it was good to have a person who you thought much about. It was a comfort whenever you weren’t feeling your best.

Kirumi had arrived at the dining hall to begin preparing breakfast when about half of her classmates exited, murmuring. This was more than suspicious. It was currently fifteen minutes past seven. The only people who woke up before seven in the morning were Maki, Kaede, Rantarou, Tenko, Angie, and occasionally Shuichi. However, several more were present. Why would they be in the dining hall at this hour? Was this the rooms that she had gotten to cleaning were empty? She had assumed that one of them had thrown a sleepover or something of the like, but perhaps that was not the case.

“Toujou-san!” Tenko greeted. “It’s good to see you.”

“The same to you,” Kirumi returned. “May I inquire as to why all of you were gathered in the dining hall?”

Himiko looked away, giving off an expression that clearly revealed that she had a secret. “It’s nothing…. But, you’re not allowed to go into the dining hall.”

“Yeah,” Kaito continued for Himiko, “that’s off limits!”

Kirumi cocked her right eyebrow upwards. “Off limits?”

“Yep!” Kokichi confirmed. “No entering—and that’s a rule! Don’t break the rules, Toujou-chan! That’s a big no-no for all you maids, isn’t it?”

Why wouldn’t they allow her into the dining hall? Did they believe that her performances were inadequate? Were they no longer interested in her services? What had she been doing incorrectly? If they would tell her then she could take it upon herself to fix it. She would change it. She would change everything that she was doing that was not to their liking and replace it with whatever they desired.

That was her only goal, after all. To serve to the best of her ability.

“Yes, it is,” she admitted, defeat lacing her tone. “If all of you no longer wish for me to prepare your meals, I understand.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Maki told her, rolling her eyes. There was a faint redness across her cheeks. Perhaps she was ill? She would have to question Maki about it. “You’re the best cook any of us have ever seen. We’re just going to do something. Don’t assume that you’re not good enough—because you are. You’ve always been good enough.”

“Harukawa-san said it exactly as I would have,” Tenko supported. “You’re great, Toujou-san! We’re just doing something right now, okay? So you can’t come in the kitchen. It’s a secret.”

A secret? On today, of all days? Perhaps it truly did have to do with—

No. She should not allow herself to get her hopes up. That would only harm herself more in the process. In any case, why would they waste the time in their days to do something for her? She was merely an afterthought in their lives.

That was all that she had been, and it was all she’d ever be.

“Very well.” Kirumi bowed. “I will be looking over other areas. If you require me for anything, I should not be far.”

She bid her farewells, they bid theirs, and she left the area with the same storming thoughts inside of her head.

* * *

“Come on, Harukawa-chan!” Kokichi beckoned, pulling her into his room. “Saihara-chan, you should come, too. Harukawa-chan is going to need some moral support, and I’m no good at that.”

“I followed you two all the way here already, so I don’t see why not.” Shuichi shrugged, stepping into the room after Maki.

Once they were inside, the dread finally came washing down on Maki. She was going to confess to the girl that she’d been staring at since the day they’d met today. Today. She wasn’t going to be able to do this. She wasn’t going to make it out alive.

“You’re going to need to wear something,” Kokichi said like it wasn’t the most obvious thing of them all. “Something good! Maybe Shirogane-chan can make you something….”

“How do you know that I don’t already have something good to wear?” Maki asked defensively.

“I’ve seen what’s in there, Harukawa-chan. And let me say, I have nightmares,” Kokichi told her, looking her dead in the eyes. “One would think that after being in the closet for so long you’d have a better taste in fashion.”

“Brat!” she hissed, lunging for him. Kokichi very narrowly escaped her dangerous hands.

“This is going to be a disaster,” Shuichi mumbled, pressing his palm against his forehead.

After trying once, Maki calmed down. “You’re right,” she admitted. “I don’t have anything good to wear. Just… don’t make whatever Shirogane-san makes me too sparkly or flashy.”

“I would never,” Kokichi promised. “After all, a bland person like you needs a bland outfit! I wouldn’t waste something good on you.”

Maki suppressed the urge to strangle him and sighed. “Yeah, sure. Whatever. What’s next?”

“I-I mean,” Shuichi began, “how are you going to ask Toujou-san out? It can’t be sudden. It needs to go smoothly….”

“Why can’t I just ask her as soon as I see her?” Maki asked, pulling a bit on one of her ponytails. “I don’t like waiting to do something. It makes me think about it more, and then I might decide not to do it.”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Shuichi assured her, giving her an awkward smile. “There’s nothing wrong with it. I’m nervous. All the time.”

Maki gave him a blank stare. “Trust me, I know.”

“What flowers are you going to give her?” Kokichi wondered aloud. “It needs to be romantic. What about…. Oh! How about lilies? Those represent humility and devotion—isn’t that wonderful? She’ll be all over you, Harukawa-chan!”

“D-Don’t those also represent death?” Shuichi stuttered, looking at the shorter boy nervously.

“Oh, really? I didn’t know that at all!” Kokichi lied through his teeth. It was an obvious lie at that—she’d usually expect better from someone who was worthy enough to be called the Ultimate Liar. But, perhaps he wasn’t trying to conceal it. If he was planning on playing games with her, she wasn’t in the mood. “Why not try amaryllises, then?”

“Don’t those signify unrequited love?!” Shuichi sputtered. “I-I know that you know what these mean!”

“Oops.” Kokichi put both of his arms behind his neck. “Well then, Saihara-chan, why don’t you tell Harukawa-chan what to give her one true love?”

Shuichi looked off to the side, rubbing his arms. “Well… it’s Toujou-san, right? Maybe you should try carnations. O-Only use the pink and white ones, though! The yellow ones represent rejection.”

Maki narrowed her eyes. “How do you two know so much about flowers?”

“I know all,” Kokichi said ominously, and Maki decided that it wasn’t worth it to question him further. “Okay, so you need to set the mood for asking her out. Like…. Oh! Walk up to her all seductively, and—”

“Whatever you’re about to say, the answer is no,” Maki rejected, giving him her signature death glare. Kokichi pouted.

“Maybe you could make conversation about what she likes to cook,” Shuichi suggested. “And then, when the time is right, ask her if she’d like to try the things that we cooked. And then we’ll all be ready in the dining hall, and afterwards we can leave you two to be?”

Maki blinked. “I mean… yeah, sure, I guess. What do I do in the possibility that she says no, though? The entire thing will be ruined.”

“She’s not going to say no,” Kokichi told her. “Have you even seen the way she looks at you? It’s like how Iruma-chan looks at Akamatsu-chan. And, you know how that goes. Or, maybe I’m lying?”

“He’s not,” Shuichi interjected before Maki could explode on Kokichi. “He’s not lying. It’s true. Toujou-san likes you, Harukawa-san. You just need to make the first move.”

Maki sighed. “I hope that you two are right.”

If they weren’t, then the entire thing would go down in flames. Kirumi wouldn’t get the birthday that she deserved, and it would be all her fault. Everything needed to go smoothly. It was what Kirumi deserved, after all. She could practically hear Kaito’s voice in her head—“Don’t doubt yourself, Harumaki!”—but even that wasn’t enough to soothe her doubts.

This wasn’t going to be a simple feat.

“You can do it, Harukawa-san,” Shuichi encouraged her.

“Thank you,” she thanked. “And thank you, too, Ouma-kun. For the outfit, I mean. I’m never going to say that again, so please, seize the moment.”

“Woo!” Kokichi cheered. “Does this mean that I get to call you Harumaki?”

“Absolutely not,” she rejected.

* * *

Kirumi was sweeping the hallway of the second floor when a familiar face approached her. She whipped around to see none other than Maki Harukawa coming towards her. Maki wasn’t wearing her usual attire, though. She was wearing a simple, long gray dress and white heels. Heels? she wondered. I cannot imagine an occasion in which Maki would ever wear heels. It is not in her personality.

“Harukawa-san,” she acknowledged. “You look nice. Can I do something for you?” In truth, she was dying to be needed for something.

“You can, actually,” Maki told her. “Toujou-san, you like to cook, correct?”

  
“Indeed,” Kirumi answered cautiously. “Why do you ask?”

Maki shook her head. “That’s unimportant. What’s your favorite thing to cook?”

“I do not have an answer for that,” Kirumi admitted. “I love to prepare any dish.”

“What about eating?” Maki questioned. “What dishes do you like to eat best?”

“I do not have an answer for that, either.”

Maki gave her what was perhaps the world’s smallest smile. “Then, would you like to try what the others and I have prepared for you? With me, of course. The two of us.”

The words took a while to fully process in Kirumi’s mind. “Excuse me?”

“Do you want to go out with me, Toujou-san?” Maki asked.

Kirumi blinked. Once. Twice. “O-O-Of course, however, I do not—”

Maki grabbed Kirumi’s hand and lead her away.

* * *

Kirumi had been questioning Maki their entire trip to the dining hall, but once they’d actually arrived, all questions died in Kirumi’s throat. That was a good sign, right? When Maki opened the double doors, there all of their classmates stood.

“Happy birthday, Kirumi!” they all shouted in unison. Even Miu and Ryouma had joined in, which was didn’t happen often.

Kirumi said nothing. She looked to be in utter shock.

“We made you food!” Angie announced. “Atua blessed this food, of course. The best of food for the best of people!”

“Yeah!” Tenko agreed. “And, Yumeno-san has a magic show to do, too!”

There was a long beat of silence. And then, “I cannot believe that any of you would do this for me.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Kaede questioned. “You’re an amazing person, Toujou-san! We really appreciate what you do for us every day. Even long after we all graduate, I don’t think that any of us will ever be able to forget you.”

Kirumi shook her head. “I am not truly memorable.”

Rantarou frowned. “Don’t say that. You’re great, Toujou-san.”

“Don’t make me cast a ‘Happiness’ spell on you,” Himiko threatened. “Actually, I should do that. You should be happy. All moms should be happy. The good ones, anyway.”

“Is this my birthday or Mother’s Day?” Kirumi teased, before allowed a few tears to fall down her face. “I never imagined that anyone would care enough to do anything for me. And now…. Ah, I am crying, aren’t I? This behavior is not fit for a maid.”

“You’re not a maid,” Maki told her. “You’re Kirumi Toujou. Nothing more, nothing less.” Maki squeezed her hand, and Kirumi squeezed back.

“Now,” Himiko began, “I have a magic show ready for you! Eat with your girlfriend and watch the Amazing, Magnificent Himiko!”

Kirumi smiled. “I would be honored.”

Everyone began to get in their places for their roles in the magic show while Maki lead her to a table set for two. Maki was sweating more than she probably should have been, but Kirumi didn’t seem to mind at all.

Once they’d settled down, Kirumi turned to face her. “Harukawa-san… does this mean that we are in a relationship?”

“Obviously,” Maki murmured. “Oh, and, uh…. You can call me Maki. Or Harumaki, I guess.”

“Feel free to call me Kirumi,” Kirumi allowed. “I don’t mind it if it’s you, after all. I must say, Maki, this is undoubtedly the best birthday I have ever experienced. No one has cared for me quite as much as you all have.”

“It’s hard not to care for someone like you,” Maki admitted.

The lights turned off, and the magic show began.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! all comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> toukawa is a great ship and i love both of them v much


End file.
